Even More Words
by Ender's Fangirl
Summary: Even more words to describe the mess and mischief in the daily lives of the early X-Men. Cherik, smoking, and a wjole lot of implications...


**Because I'm too lazy to finish all thirty words and then post it. Reviews bring more words/chapters~  
><strong>

**1) Tea**

"Oh-" Alex looked a little startled as Charles walked into the kitchen. He smiled sheepishly. "Hey Mom."

Charles rubbed his neck and managed a smile. "Hello Alex. Aren't you supposed to be in bed...?" Alex smile widened.

"I couldn't sleep, and Dad didn't lock the door... I figured I might have some warm milk, but..." He gestured to the open fridge, obviously trying to show that there was no milk. Charles smiled.

"That's just fine, Alex, perhaps you'd like to join me for some tea?" Alex smiled at the Professor.

"Love to."

** 2) Maroon**

"What is it?" Sean shook the maroon papered present with an air of drama.

"You'll never find out unless you open it," complained Alex.

"Shut up," hissed Sean as he dramatically shook the box some more.

"God damn it," Alex said before shooting red energy at the present.

"My present!" Sean exclaimed as the ashes floated onto his lap.

**8) Hospital**

"Damn it," Alex muttered as he woke up to white walls and a strange smell.

"Alex," a extremely disheveled Professor exclaimed as he woke up from his uncomfortable position in the chair.

"Mornin' Mother," he muttered. "Fuck, my head kills!" Charles looked down at the teen debating on wether to reprimand him for language, hit him over the head for getting hurt, or hugging him for being okay. Luckily, with Erik there, two of three were already guaranteed to be taken care of sooner or later, most likely sooner.

"Alex, young man," Erik began, as Alex attempted to cower behind Charles.

**12) Horror Movie**

"Ah!" Raven screeched as she buried her face in Hank's blue fur, hiding from the zombie flick.

"Raven," Sean complained, "You're ruining it. Why do you have to be such a girl?" Glaring, Raven hurled a pillow at the Ginger boy. Sean ducked and it hit an undoubtedly expensive vase. Sean and Raven rushed over to inspect the damage.

"Shit," Sean muttered.

"Well," Raven said, "Unless we get Erik and Charles to start going at it right now, we are in a crap load of trouble."

**13) Bathroom**

Sean ran screaming out of the bathroom. Finally he stopped by Alex' door, winded. Alex's eyes widened at the sight of a ginger boy wrapped only in a towel.

"Don't-" gasped Sean, "-go-" gasp, "-in-" gasp, "-the bathroom."

**16) Cupcake**

"Alex," Hank muttered as he awoke to an unfamiliar weight on his chest. "-What the hell is this?" He opened his eyes to see Alex grinning proudly.

"It's a cupcake!" Hank frowned as he carefully lifted the messily frosted cupcake from his chest, only to get his hand thoroughly covered in pink frosting. He groaned.

"...Why are doing this to me so early?" Alex frowned for a minute.

"Um... What was the question?"

"Damn it, Alex," Hank hissed, "I thought I told you not to hang out with Sean late at night anymore!"

**24) Smoking**

"Hey, hey, hey guys!" said Alex.

"What?" Sean asked, tittering at the sound of his own voice.

"I heard that Russia... They drink vodka!" Alex burst out laughing, because let's face it, when you're smoking 'stuff', everything was funny.

"You know something?" Hank asked no one in particular. "If I- Wait..." He frowned as he lost his train of thought.

"I'm hungry," Raven declared. "Hank, carry me to the kitchen and make me a sammich." Alex and Sean snickered as Hank attempted to comply.

"Didn't you know Hank?" asked Alex, seemingly innocent. "That's the girls job!" Needless to say, later Hank gave them something to laugh about.

**30) Accident**

Charles stared at the scene before him.

"You crashed a golf cart into a tree?" he asked the slightly loopy Alex, and the without a doubt, high, Sean.

"Yup," Alex proclaimed happily. Scratch that, Sean wasn't the only one who was high.

"Hey!" Sean exclaimed as he pulled a twig out of his hair, "It was _my_ idea!" Alex stuck out his tongue at Sean.

"Well," Erik said as he surveyed the teens, "I can guarantee you'll regret that confession."

"My God... Why are teenagers so bloody stupid!" Charles said. "Stupid kids," he muttered. Erik grinned and pulled Charles close, planting kiss on his head.

"Yes, but they're _our_ stupid kids."


End file.
